


With Every Ripple Comes a Wave

by Masenkokidd



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, OC abundance, OC squad, humor me, will add more tags with time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masenkokidd/pseuds/Masenkokidd
Summary: So I decided that my main gripe with Sakura as a character comes with the fact that she exists solely as an accessory to Sasuke. So, I decided that it would be pretty dope if I made Sakura gay, that way she could exist on a team with Naruto and Sasuke and be her own person. (not to mention I just wanted to write a gay character) I also decided to give her a brother and make him the mc since recanting the original story would not be a fun write and probably a dull read. Of course there would be changes, but Sakura being gay wouldn't do much for the story.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Original Character(s), Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	With Every Ripple Comes a Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Kidd here. How are things with you guys? Good I hope; if not, I hope things start going your way soon. Pleasantries aside, I just want to ask you guys to review, I want to get better as a writer and I'm also just interested in hearing what you guys think. I've been sitting on this idea for a bit and decided to finally clear the plot bunnies from my head. This is also my first fic on the site so... please keep that in mind. or not. Far be it from me to tell you how to read/review a fic. Anyways, please enjoy.

We open on a pair of pink haired children rolling around in a ball of nasty hair pulling, red scratches, angry bites, teary eyed punches and desperate kicks. Their father- a man with rust-colored hair and a look of exasperation -brought a hand to his tanned face, sighed, and dragged it across. His other hand, held back his furious wife.

“Let them fight, if they don’t do it now, they’ll just do it when we’re not around.” The father- Kizashi -ignored the look from his wife (somewhere between a seething glare and utter disbelief) in favor of making sure neither of his children got their eyes gouged out. 

“They’re going to get hurt if they keep this up.” Mebuki, being an only child, didn’t understand the intricacies of sibling relationships like Kizashi with his three brothers and one sister. 

“That’s the point.” Kizashi snatched up his daughter- Sakura- before she could kick his son- Hibiki- below the belt. “Alright, that’s enough you two.” 

He held the flailing Sakura away from Hibiki- who Mebuki took upon herself to try and reign in. Taking a page out of Mebuki’s book, he kneeled down to Sakura’s level, careful to block her view of Mebuki and Hibiki with his body. 

“Sakura, look at me.” Kizashi turned Sakura’s head to face him and placed a hand firmly on her shoulder (though it was more like most of her upper arm). “What happened?” 

…

“Sa-Sa-Sakura hit me-me first.” Hibiki sniffled and wiped his watery green eyes. 

“Hibiki, I know Sakura and she wouldn’t hit you for no reason.” Mebuki’s voice was firm, calm, and clear. She could see the adrenaline leaving his system and his face slowly grew less and less flushed. “What happened?”

...

“Hibiki hurt Aki-chan!” Sakura’s voice _carries._ So much so, that Hibiki piped up:

“Nuh-uh, they was rac-racing!” 

Kizashi turned to look at the stairs and groans. At the foot of the steps were a snow white bunny and a red dragon. So that’s what this was about.

“Hibiki.” Mebuki’s tone was so cold, everyone shivers. Hibiki seemed ready to start crying again. Mebuki took Hibiki’s face between her fingers and leered down close. “Don’t take things without asking, hear me?”

“But-” 

“ _Do you hear me?_ ” Mebuki repeated and watched the fear and resignation flash across Hibiki’s eyes. He pulled away, gaze glued to the floor and nodded. “And Sakura.” In an instant, the smug look that grew on Sakura’s face vanished without a trace. Mebuki slowly turned to Sakura, and Kizashi internally likened it to something out of a horror movie. With nary a thought, Kizashi evacuated the blast zone, stepping away to the dining room (a mere five feet, but every inch counted). 

“Don’t put your hands on anyone unless they touch you first, _hear me?_ ” Mebuki filled the entire room with the implicit threat of her wrath and Sakura was suffocating. She nodded. “Now go.” Mebuki says it calmly, yet Sakura and Hibiki dashed up the stairs as though they’d been thrown.

Mebuki sighed and rubbed the migraine from her temples. Green chakra seeped through her skin and the ache quieted down. 

“Those kids are gonna be the death of me.” Mebuki sank into the chair Kizashi pulls out for her. 

“Look on the brightside,” Kizashi said and Mebuki looked at him flatly. “You get a week off from this.”

“Yeah, but what if-” Mebuki caught herself and the look Kizashi sends her. “I know, I know, stressing out over nothing.” 

Kizashi smirks approvingly. “Now that that’s settled, I’m gonna go get Sakura signed up for school.” Kizashi rose to the sound of his chair scraping against the hardwood floor. 

“I’m coming too.” Mebuki started to get up until her chair pushes the back of her knees. She and the chair plop back into their initial position. A look of petulant anger reached her face.

“Rest, ‘tired medics make dead patients.’ Isn’t that how it goes?” Mebuki locked eyes with Kizashi.

“I’m not that tired,” Mebuki said as though they were both unaware of the twelve hour shift she had finished only an hour prior. Kizashi narrowed his eyes, the lazy facade thrown to the wind. 

“Mebuki, if you die-”

“I won’t.” The steel in her glare made Kizashi bend.

Kizashi fished a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. “Fine,” a self-satisfied look came across Mebuki. “But you’re taking a nap after, even if I have to knock you out, myself.” 

…

“My babies!” Mebuki held her children in a tight embrace. 

“Do you have to go, Kaa-chan?” Hibiki asks, face buried in her shoulder.

Mebuki pulled back. Her grass colored eyes glitter in the moonlight. “Yes, baby. I have to, but Kaa-chan will be back.”

“Promise.” Sakura demanded. She cuddles Aki-chan- her red dragon- and Mebuki swears she’s never seen a sadder sight. She moved to hug Sakura one more time, but felt someone tug on her backpack. She looked to see Hibiki shoving Usa-chan- his white rabbit- into her bag. She laughs and hugs Sakura tight. “I promise, I’ll be back.” 

Mebuki pretends not to hear Hibiki whisper, “Keep Kaa-chan safe, Usa-chan.” 

Mebuki released Sakura and turned to Kizashi. She memorized the moment: the way the moonlight seems to make him glow, his emerald eyes shining with confidence, the way he cradles the cigarette to his lips. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her and directed the smoke that billowed from his lips away from the children. 

She took a step toward him, then another and another and another and stopped. Kizashi met her halfway, his arms wrap around her midsection as Mebuki brung her arms around his neck. They bring their lips together. Slow and deep is their kiss.

Sakura covers Hibiki’s eyes. 

Kizashi and Mebuki pull back and admire one another until soft laughter bubbles up. They hold each other and laugh for a few moments more until they fully separate. 

“Try not to burn the house down while I’m gone, okay?” Mebuki gives Kizashi a mirthful grin, one he returns, although a bit lopsided. 

“Of course. Try not to end up like me,” Kizashi knocks on his prosthetic arm. 

The two laughed and Mebuki said farewell to her children once more.

“Take care of eachother, ya hear? Be good and I’ll be back soon.” She hugged Sakura and Hibiki before heading off beyond the gate with the rest of her squad.

…

Sakura had been doing her homework or at least she had been trying to, but her thoughts had been occupied with reviewing the conversation she had with Ino earlier that day. For some reason, when Ino said she liked Sasuke, Sakura’s chest started to hurt. She couldn’t figure out why; maybe she liked Sasuke too?

“Ne, Hibiki. How do you know when you like someone?” 

Hibiki looked up like he’d been zapped, the pencil in his mouth pointed dead at Sakura. He took the pencil between his fingers like Kizashi would with a cigarette and settled Sakura with a probing look. 

“Huh? You mean like, like-like?” Sakura nodded and Hibiki started to think before his face exploded with heat. “Uh, it’s kinda like… uh y’know when you… and they…” bit by bit Hibiki started to get quieter and quieter with each passing moment until he was mumbling unintelligibly, his gaze locked on his royal blue sheets. “Wait!” Hibiki’s head shot up and he fixed Sakura with an accusatory stare. “You like-!” Hibiki caught himself and lowered his voice. “You like somebody?” 

Sakura blinked, not sure what to make of whatever happened to Hibiki and settling to ignore it completely or at least think about it later. “I’m not sure yet, that’s why I’m asking you.” 

Hibiki sat up, homework forgotten in place of a much more important task. “Who do you think you like?” 

“Sasuke-kun from my class… and maybe Ino-chan,” Sakura hadn’t meant to say anything about Ino, but the words just slipped out. Hibiki blushed at the mention of Ino.

“Ok, let’s start with Sasuke. Does he make you feel weird?” At Sakura’s confused look Hibiki elaborated. “Like does your stomach get all squirmy, or do you think about him alot, or do you get nervous around him, or-” Hibiki blushed and noted the look on Sakura’s face. “Then I think it’s safe to say you don’t like him. What about Ino?” This time Sakura blushed. 

“Sometimes, when she holds my hand or says something really nice to me.” 

“Do you get like that when anybody else does that stuff?” Sakura shook her head. “Then I think you like Ino-chan, Aki.”

…

Kizashi hadn’t been listening the entire time, but he’d heard enough to get the gist of what the kids were discussing. At the moment he had a few questions running through his head, but on the forefront was: how does Hibiki know so much?

“Oh.” Was Sakura’s reply. “Ne, Haru. Do you like anybody?” 

“Huh? Uh…” Kizashi could hear the hesitation in his son’s voice. It was probably that Ino girl they were just talking about. Even so, Kizashi couldn’t help his curiosity.

“Come on, you gotta tell me, I told you who I like!” Atta girl Sakura!

“No, _I_ told you who you like.” Little smart-ass, he probably got it from Mei.

“Same thing!”

“...Ok, but don’t tell anybody.” At this Kizashi began to lean in closer to the door.

“I swear.”

“Pinky swear...OK, I like…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna be honest with you guys, I don't want to write about their childhood more than I need to, so I might write more next chapter or I'll skip straight to team assignments and just use flashbacks as the anime is so famous for. I'll do my best to make the flashbacks as unobtrusive as possible, but seriously. I'm just itching to get to the action so... yeah.


End file.
